Boxes containing double reel and web assemblies have been provided for many different purposes. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,208--Peelan and U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,523--Whitmyre among others. Known devices have not had provisions for facilitating insertion and removal of reel and web assemblies nor for convenient accommodation of a large number of different reel and web assemblies in a single box.